Coffee Shop
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: Aidou stumbles across a quaint coffee shop where he meets a lovely young lady, Ruka. Will they get along? Why does Aidou continue trying? More importantly why does he continue to go to that specific coffee shop?


_Hello ^.^ Enjoy the story_

* * *

Aidou's P.O.V

A crisp breeze blew my icy blonde hair around my face. It was mid-September and just getting cold in Crossylvania. 5:00 sharp, I just got out of work. I do not do much hard work just your average CEO at a fashion magazine. I do not know why I decided to walk home; it is not the walk that is tiring, just the hustle and bustle of the city streets. Men and women in fancy suits and skirts with their hair slicked back or tied up in a bun. Through the bland, dull shades of black, grey and brown I saw a rather vast space, about five blocks away.

The rough concrete turned into cobblestone. 'How come I didn't notice this all the times I come home from work? I didn't take a new route… did I?" I thought while walking on the cobblestone street. Every now and then, a car would pass by.

"Mmm," I smelled the sweet scent of coffee. I noticed there was a building up ahead. I shrugged saying to myself, "I suppose I'll get a cup. Hmm… maybe even a pastry." Quickly and swiftly, I entered the coffee shop.

Looking around my eyes scanned across a girl with golden hair in little flappy pigtails. Across from her was a much taller man with burgundy hair, they looked familiar. 'Ah now I know, Touya and Senri. Models… They posed on the front cover of my fashion magazine,' I vaguely remembered. They were typing away on their sleek laptops. Still looking around the very small coffee shop, I saw my friend/dear cousin, Kain.

However, everything in the world stopped once I laid eyes on _**her**_. _**Her**_ honey nectar curls falling perfectly over _**her**_ slender shoulders. I could honestly stare at _**her**_ forever.

"Whoa! Hey Hanabusa," The roaring of Kain's voice penetrated through the once quiet coffee shop.

"Eh…" quickly, I sauntered over to my cousin then pleaded in a rather calm voice, "Please Akatsuki, refrain from making so much noise. We are in a coffee shop, just to let you know."

He scoffed at me, replying, "There are only about six people here, including the workers!"

I sighed, giving up, "Whatever you say."

"Well come sit, join me to a cup of coffee" I nodded politely. Once we settled down at a small round table, we began chatting.

"Well how's the magazine going for you? Meet any cute models yet?' My orange haired cousin asked eagerly.

I shrugged, "everything's fine…also I don't need some nagging girl ruining my life. What have you been up to?"

He stared into his straight black coffee while saying, "nothing really, grading papers and being a professor. All that boring stuff…"

"Ah," an awkward silence filled throughout the café.

**No one's P.O.V**

Kain sighed and looked at his beloved cousin Aidou. "What happened to the good ole' times Hanabusa? We laughed at the most ridiculous things! Now we can't even manage to hold a casual conversation!" Akatsuki erupted out raging and burning more than the fire he summons.

"Things have changed Akatsuki. I am not the kid I used to be. We do not attend Cross Academy anymore. Just let the past go," Aidou remained calm as he ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"How can I let it go? Do you miss the past as much as I do? Do you miss when we actually had fun! Before all this work and going out into the human world?" He whispered his last sentence. Hanabusa was getting annoyed and oh hot it showed. His jaw clenched up and he hissed through his teeth, "This is not the time or place for us to discuss this," he got up and remained composed, just barely as he exited through the entrance doors of the coffee shop leaving a dumbfounded Kain sitting alone, staring at the seat his baby cousin _was _in.

* * *

_Sorry that's the beginning chapter. It starts rather slow but I'm trying to lead up to a good part where Aidou and Ruka can meet. Please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz!_

_ҳҲҳ__ｍｉｓｓ__ღ__ｏｈａｉ__ღ__ｔｈｅｒｒｒｅ__ҳҲҳ_


End file.
